Chocolate
by RebelionMuda
Summary: One-Shot Navideño. La navidad del joven Severus no es muy diferente a las navidades pasadas en la Calle de la Hilandera... pero una cálida sorpresa le aguarda.


**Chocolate**

**Por Rebelión Muda**

Lentamente los copos de nieve caían sobre la ensombrecida Calle de la Hilandera cubriendo de blanco el irregular pavimento bordeado de casas idénticas y estáticas. El lugar parecía desierto más que por algunas ventanas débilmente iluminadas en algunas moradas y una que otra persona apresurándose en la calle para buscar refugio en el hogar.

Sin embargo, sin contar el tupido manto de blanca nieve que ahora cubría el lugar, nada diferente a otra época del año cualquiera podía percibirse. Aún con la fecha tan cercana no había adornos en las puertas de las casas ni luces en las ventanas ni un solo pino de Navidad deslumbraba por detrás de los roídos cortinajes que casi todas las casas lucían.

Tal vez era la evidente crisis o tal vez era la falta de espíritu… pero lo seguro era que cualquier transeúnte que pasara por ahí solo podría disfrutar del cálido y navideño alumbrado público en las esquinas, si es que este no estaba fundido, claro.

La blanca alfombra de pronto se vio manchada de pasos irregulares. Un hombre alto caminaba alcoholizado hacia su casa, la última de la calle. El hedor que desprendía se podía notar desde incluso una distancia pertinente. Su rostro tenía evidencia de una nariz sangrante ya cicatrizada, al parecer no había sido una buena noche en el bar.

En su casa, un joven muchacho de no más de 13 años se acurrucaba en el sillón de la sala. Inútilmente intentaba calentarse bajo toda la ropa que poseía. Su delgada silueta tiritaba mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la ventana. No deseaba estar en ese lugar, sabía que si su padre entraba y lo encontraba afuera de su habitación habría problemas, pero su habitación estaba tan fría que valía la pena arriesgarse.

"Severus, ¿quieres té caliente?" se escuchó una cansada voz de mujer desde la siguiente habitación.

"S-Sí, madre" contestó el joven.

"Oh, no… creo que se terminó el té… ¿qué te parece algo de café?"

"E-Esta bien."

"Solo que tendrás que tomarlo sin azúcar, también se ha terminado."

"No i-importa, m-madre" tiritó el muchacho, si por el fuera tomaría solo agua caliente, no le importaba el sabor, solo quería entrar en calor aunque fuera un poco. Severus esperó su café mientras su mirada se perdía en la habitación. Fijó su atención en un pequeño calendario en una pared. La fecha era 24 de diciembre, Noche Buena, un día antes de navidad.

¡Valiente fecha era! Desde que tenía 8 él había perdido la esperanza de celebrar tal día. Y desde que tenía 10 había dejado de importarle.

Contempló la vacía esquina de su sala en donde se hubiera encontrado el pino Navideño que tanto hubiera querido en otro tiempo. Una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar que si lo tuviera en ese instante lo primero que haría sería prenderle fuego para ver si así podría calentar un poco el lugar.

"El café esta listo, Severus" pudo escuchar antes de oír el grave toser de su madre. Tal vez si su padre trabajara un poco más en vez de pasar tanto tiempo en el bar podría comprarse los medicamentos que necesitaba.

Pero al igual que su ilusión por aquel pino navideño, sus esperanzas de que lo hiciera se habían esfumado… sin embargo jamás podría hacer que dejara de importarle.

Si tan solo les dejaran usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, si tan solo su madre no temiera tanto a la ira de su padre si usaba magia en la casa… tendrían fuego para calentarse y pociones para curarse. Pero no era así.

Así es como eran las cosas y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiarlas.

"Tu café esta listo, Severus, ya te lo llevo… oh!"

Eileen Snape dio un respingo al mismo tiempo en que los ojos de su hijo se quedaron fijos en la puerta principal. Tobías Snape había entrado a la casa y Severus había estado tan ensimismado que no lo había notado.

"¡Tobías!" Exclamó su madre más como un grito de miedo que como un gesto de felicidad "Que bueno que… llegaste" dijo intentando sonar convincente "Pero… ¿qué le pasó a tu rostro?"

"Nada, mujer" El hombre escupió con desprecio al suelo que pisaba, tanto como despreciaba ese lugar, a esa mujer y al niño que había engendrado "¡¿Dónde esta la cena?! ¡¡Estoy hambriento y no hay cena!!"

"Ya… ya te la sirvo… tembló la mujer olvidando por completo el café de su hijo, el cual, para mucha suerte de Severus, pasó como un montón de ropa sucia sobre el sofá ante los ojos de su padre."

Severus se quedó estático en el sofá, temiendo que cualquier movimiento podría revelar su presencia bajo el monte de ropa que tenía encima. Desde su pequeño fuerte podía escuchar el nervioso movimiento de platos y a su padre sentándose a la mesa.

Después de un silencioso intervalo se escuchó decir:

"¿Sopa? ¡¿Otra vez sopa, maldita bruja?!" Tobías exclamó con creciente furia.

"Es que… no hay nada más… por favor, Tobías, solamente tenemos eso… tal vez haya que ir a comprar… "

"¡¿COMPRAR?! ¡Quieres que compre aún más! ¡Trabajo como un estúpido todos los días de la semana en esa maldita construcción y todo lo que tú quieres es que compre más! ¿Es que no eres nadie para agradecerme? Tú y ese maldito mocoso se pasan la vida haciéndomela imposible a mí. ¡MÁS, MÁS, SIEMPRE MÁS!" Y seguido acto el plato de sopa se estrelló ruidosamente contra el suelo.

"¡¡Lo único que pido es una comida decente y tú me das este desperdicio para perros!! ¡¡Pero ahora te enseñaré a respetarme, maldita bruja!!"

Severus ya no pudo oír más, no hubiera aguantado escuchar una vez más los gritos y plegarias de su madre al ser golpeada, no le importaba qué tan frió estuviera el exterior, solo quería huir.

Corrió con los viejos zapatos hundidos en la nieve, su delgado cuerpo cubierto con dos camisas demasiado grandes y viejas para él y un abrigo con varios agujeros, corrió sintiéndose lleno de ira, miedo, tristeza y desesperación… corrió hasta que ya no pudo ver su calle detrás de él.

Sentía a su corazón palpitar violentamente dentro de sí como un asustado parajito revoloteando en su jaula y golpeándose contra los barrotes, sentía sus pecho hervir y sus manos congelarse. Cansado de correr y de las situaciones que vivía se sentó en la fría acera limpia de nieve en el vecindario en el que ahora se encontraba.

Abrazando sus piernas, bajó su rostro y comenzó una dura lucha interna por no llorar.

"Está lejos, está lejos… está lejos… " Decía entre nacientes sollozos "… esta lejos, muy lejos, está…"

"¿Quién esta lejos, Sev?" Una dulce pero familiar voz interrumpió su mantra. Severus alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el que sería el amor de su vida usando un abrigo azul que parecía muy confortable. Sin embargo nada hubiera podido confortar más a Severus que el simple hecho de tener a esos ojos verdes enfrente de él.

"¿Lily?" Susurró que temiendo al nombrar su nombre, la joven desapareciera como si de una ilusión se tratase.

"Pues claro que soy yo, tonto" Lily sonrió, "¿quién más podría ser, el profesor Dumbledore? Hehehe"

"Oh… claro" Severus reaccionó poniéndose de pié inmediatamente "Lo siento es que no esperaba verte por aquí… que… ¿qué estas haciendo afuera de tu casa? ¡Hace mucho frió! Vas a resfriarte o algo… así." Sus negros ojos estaban abierto como platos, intentando convencerse de que la muchacha era real y no solo un desesperado espejismo.

"¿No esperabas verme por aquí?… Hehehe, pues no se en dónde más esperabas que estuviera, Sev… yo soy la que no esperaba verte por aquí, afuera de mi casa." Contestó Lily sonriente.

"¿Tu casa?" Severus se detuvo un momento a comprobar que en verdad, se encontraba afuera de la casa de Lily "Vaya, si que corrí mucho… " dijo para sí.

"¿Y de qué corrías?" Preguntó Lily como si no supiera la respuesta.

"De nada" fue la justa respuesta que recibió.

"Oh bueno… ya que estás aquí… ¿por qué no pasas un momento a la casa? Esta helando y estoy segura de que mis padres se alegrarán de verte."

"Oh vamos Lily, sabes que tus padres me odian" Sonrió tristemente Severus.

"No digas tonterías, no te odian, es solo que… no te han conocido bien… es decir,-"

"Estoy bien aquí afuera, en serio." Mintió el joven con la mirada triste.

"Que necio eres… espera un momento aquí." Dijo ella y desapareció tras la puerta principal de su casa, al cabo de unos minutos regresó con dos tazas de chocolate caliente "Toma… si no quieres entrar al menos puedo ofrecerte esto" le tendió la taza a Severus, que sintió sus descongelarse al contacto con la tibia porcelana.

El joven dio un sorbo y sintió cómo su interior se calentaba, en más de un solo sentido… sus profundos ojos negros fijos en la humeante taza parecían humedecerse una vez más, mientras que sus labios no encontraban palabras para expresar lo que en esos momentos sentía.

"… gracias…" fue la única palabra que tímidamente pudo expresar antes de tomar otro largo sorbo, disfrutando cada instante de aquel dulce chocolate, quizá la única cosa dulce que había tenido en toda su semana.

"No tienes por qué darlas, Sev" dijo ella mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban. Un inusual pero tranquilo y cómodo silencio se hizo presente entre ellos.

"Ya debo irme…" susurró Lily, casi avergonzada.

"Lo se." dijo Severus tristemente.

"Toma… pensaba enviártelo mañana pero, creo que es mejor si te lo doy en persona…" y sacó de su abrigo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul con un moño rojo por decoración "¡Feliz Navidad, Sev!"

Severus se quedó estático, fielmente pasmado contemplando el pequeño paquete como si este fuera a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

"¡Yo no te he comprado nada!" exclamó espantado después de unos segundos, al darse cuenta de este nefasto hecho.

"Oh no importa, Sev, no seas-" Lily cortó en seco al sentir los brazos de Severus rodearla.

Severus nunca la había abrazado por iniciativa antes.

"… Sev…" susurró sorprendida al mismo tiempo que correspondía su abrazo. Había mucho que decir, o de verdad tanto que decir… pero no era necesario.

De camino a su casa, Severus llevaba el pequeño regalo en sus manos, con la promesa de que no lo abriría hasta el día siguiente, en Navidad.

En casa seguramente las cosas no estarían nada mejor de cómo las había dejado, pero ya no le importaba… en aquellos momentos se sentía tan fuerte como el frio que sentía en su rostro y la esperanza que nacía en su corazón. Una sonrisa, por primera vez genuina iluminaba su rostro mientras susurraba las mismas palabras que nacían de su corazón sinceramente…

"Feliz Navidad, Lily… feliz Navidad…"

**FIN**


End file.
